


New Endings (And Beginnings)

by Starlingnostalgic



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Excessive Use of Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Polyamory, Strained Friendships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingnostalgic/pseuds/Starlingnostalgic
Summary: Ever wondered how the story would change, if things occurred jut a bit differently? Well, now you can view just one possibility among countless others, as this collection will take place in an Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU, set in TWDG's "The Final Season".  Yes, this does mean that all of your favorites of Ericson's Troubled Youth (and others who we nearly had a chance to meet but just missed) will never meet what caused their deaths. However, some may cut it a bit close. Thusly, you're looking at The Final Season, during and after, with a twist. I humbly invite you to a fun and ongoing experience. (Also posted on Wattpad under the same name and user)





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The following collection is set in an Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU. It is designed to be ongoing, as a simple collection of one-shots all set in the same AU. Please feel free to comment on your favorite part, your least favorite part, or a part that you think needed a bit of something extra. 
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

Clementine rears back her arm, before bringing the brick down onto the old rusted lock once more. It falls with a satisfying ping on the ground, as she gently lifts the bar holding the doors in place. Swinging them open, she steps inside, listening close to the voices she can hear clearly now. She immediately recognizes the tense and gravelly voice that reaches her ears first, brows raising quizzically.

"Damn it, Brody! We don't even know for sure it was them!"

Another voice, shrill and fearful floats through the basement as Clementine creeps closer to them.

"And he got away! How do we know he didn't follow them!?"

A second set of steps against concrete can be heard as Clementine approaches slowly, aggravated pacing accompanied by another accusation. Only just hidden by the shelf in front of her, Clementine can see glimpses of Marlon's aggravated expression and wild eyes.

"Those bastards are back and it's only a matter of time before they find us! You know that!" Brody's voice is cut off as Marlon growls back, saying, "I don't know shit! And neither do you. Goddamn it Brody, keep it together..." Clementine notes that he sounds almost manic, at the end of an unseen rope.

He looks almost pleading as Brody continues, tone becoming higher and more fearful as the words keep flowing. All the while Clementine advances, concern marring her features just as much as confusion. "What does he have to be so angry over? Everything was fine only a couple of hours ago so then, what?" Clementine wonders to herself as she hears Brody speak.

"There you go again, getting' so mad..."

Clementine can see them both behind the shelf before her, as Marlon steps forward towards Brody, anger clouding his eyes as the rage becomes palpable in his voice. Brody's face drops, but she stands still before him as he approaches menacingly.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? You're making me mad!" Marlon's voice becomes clipped, sharp almost, in the extensive anger he continues to display.

Clementine's eyes widen in surprise as Brody steps forward as well, near begging now as she tries to steer Marlon to reason.

"We have to tell the others. About what you did."

Marlon bares his teeth in a way that reminds Clementine of a cornered dog, growling in a near-feral way as he works to contain his fury. She can see from behind the shelf how his hands clench harder against the flashlight he holds. She decides then to make her presence known before things get too far out of hand.

Marlon and Brody both flinch at the sound of approaching footsteps, Marlon venturing to voice a, "Who's there?" as Clementine rounds the corner. Her stance shows confidence, feet spread wide and arms crossed, blocking the most obvious escape route, as she questions Marlon first.

"What are you two doing down here, arguing, in the dark?" She raises a brow as Brody looks away. Marlon meets Clementine's eyes, defiant and almost forceful as he cautiously utters,

"Brody and I, w-were just talkin'. Go get some sleep, hmm? You've had a busy day." His tone darkens as his sentence ends, Shoulders squaring and shining the flashlight directly on Clementine. The corners of his lips pull in as Clementine refuses and approaches closer to the two of them, saying,

"I'm not going anywhere. What were you two fighting about." Clementine eyes Marlon sharply as he looks to Brody and shakes his head before the other girl can even open her mouth. "So, he's forcing her to hide something then. But what?" She wonders to herself as she waits impatiently for an answer, glaring Marlon down unflinchingly.

Marlon pushes past Brody and shines the flashlight even more determinedly at Clementine, as Brody curls into herself behind him. He gruffly orders, "It's really none of your business. Go back to the dorm." Clementine senses an "or else" at the end, but remains unbothered. "It's obvious he's scared; he'll cower before he decides to fight." She deliberates to herself as she watches his hand shake against the flashlight.

She flits her gaze to Brody as Marlon scowls and shakes his head, Clementine watching as the other girl leans out from behind the boy between them. Her voice trembles now with uncertainty, heavy with fear that concerns Clementine further.

"The man you met at the station last week. We got history with him..."

Marlon turns immediately towards Brody, flashlight held at his side as he sharply reprimands her growling, "Brody..." as Clementine narrows her gaze to him. A flash of anger runs through her as Brody flinches before shuffling back, evidently terrified of Marlon as he stands between them.

"Don't listen to her Clem, she's acting crazy. She gets this way sometimes, you just gotta-"

Marlon looks back at Brody as he speaks, Clementine moving closer as his attention lapses. She moves to stand in between Marlon and Brody now, saying in a low tone over her shoulder, "Don't be afraid of him Brody, say what you have to say!" Marlon glares at the girl in the baseball cap, shaking his head at Brody from in front of Clementine. Brody stands straighter from behind Clementine and speaks loudly with temporary confidence as she says, "Marlon let him take the twins! Him and his people." Her voice chokes now with another emotion as Clementine's chest constricts in light of the revelation.

Clementine looks over her shoulder in disbelief as Marlon stalks forward angrily. She raises a hand and shoves him back slightly, watching his fists shake with rage while he looms above her, now only inches away. She addresses her question to both of them, voice quivering with incredulity as she says, "Tenn's sisters... I thought they were killed by walkers?"

Brody's nervous tone reaches Clementine's ears even as her eyes stay firmly trained on Marlon, who appears to become angrier with each word so softly spoken. She curls further into herself as his expression becomes wild.

"That's the story we told everyone." She says, in a whisper.

"_Shut up_." Marlon takes a step forward as Clementine stands tall, his eyes trained on Brody as she continues. Those gold eyes challenge him to come just one step closer.

"Cause' Marlon was so ashamed of what-"

Marlon reaches forward suddenly, grabbing Clementine's shoulder to move her aside, flashlight raised to be brought down harshly. Clementine snatches his wrist before it can make it more than halfway, eyeing him in shock and questioning, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Marlon's strength falters immediately as his eyes widen, taking in the situation for what it is. Brody stands behind Clementine with her arms above her head to shield herself, while Clementine's grips stay firm around Marlon's wrist. The same wrist that hovers only inches from Brody's face. Her arms are raised to protect herself, from him. His hands begin to shake anew with fervor as he realizes what he could have down with that blow. "This isn't what I wanted..." He thinks to himself as he shakes his head in disbelief while monotonously addressing the two in front of him, "I'll tell everyone. I'll tell the truth this time, I-I promise, just give me that chance."

Before he can blink Clementine pushes his opposite shoulder, and brings his arm up around behind his back. He gasps It aches something fierce, but he can barely bring himself to feel it. Clementine urges him forward with an iron grip, forcing him to walk towards, then up the stairs out of the basement. Brody follows, shivering in shock. All around them the rain continues on loudly, drowning out any other sounds. Rosie, who had been sitting obediently at the stairs, begins to pull against her chain and growl deeply.

Clementine adjusts her grip on Marlon once they stand in the middle of the courtyard, shouting out to be heard over the rain, "Everyone, get out here! All of you, now!"

At such a loud and urgent declaration, the rest of the group appears from within the school quickly, looking on in shock as Marlon is restrained by Clementine. Violet steps forward slightly, saying quietly, "Clem, what-"

Louis steps up from behind her, warily observing the Clementine and the grip she holds Marlon in, saying, "Look whatever's going on we all just need to chill out, alright? Whatever happened, y-you can let him go, ok? Nobody's going anywhere." AJ watches Marlon with doubt, Clementine's grip on him enough to flare some distrust within the boy towards the group's leader.

Clementine eyes Marlon doubtfully, addressing him composedly, "Is that true? Or are you gonna bolt the second I let go?" Her voice lowers to a hiss of contempt as she remembers what he could have done, had she not physically intervened before. Marlon simply shakes his head mournfully saying, "He's right. I'm not going anywhere." His tone holds a finality that she expects goes further than just being let go of by her. AJ's gaze on her weighs heavily as he watches the two with uncertain eyes.

Clementine releases him, prepared to grab him again the second he shows an attempt to run. To her mild surprise, he stays as he is, looking at the sodden mud beneath him as he clenches his fists and lets out a breath. He looks up, first at Louis, then at each of the group before him. Each of them looks back in confusion, a few in apprehension at the look on his face.

His gaze settles on Louis as his trembling lips part, lost eyes holding there as he says,

"I gave them away."

The expressions surrounding him become confused except for two. Clementine's gaze remains steady and cold upon Marlon's back as he prepares to continue.

"I-I didn't want to hurt them I just... I wanted to protect you. All of you. But I couldn't..."

Louis and Violet share a glance as the others chatter confusedly behind them, both sets of eyes narrowing as the two process what that could mean. Louis starts forward towards Marlon, head shaking as he begs,

"Marlon, tell me you didn't..."

Brody begins to cry in earnest behind Clementine as Marlon just stares at the one that's always supported him, his best friend. The betrayal in those eyes that only ever held amusement and joy. He is the reason for that, of which he has no doubt now. Marlon's eyes cloud with tears as he comes to terms with what confirmation will do to himself, and to what it will do to the opinions of those that he cares about. He continues, staring both Louis and Violet down as he says,

"I attacked Brody in the basement because I was scared. Because I was _scared_, I gave Sophie and Minerva to the raiders so that they wouldn't take anyone else."

A collective gasp runs through the crowd gathered around him, before Marlon lowers his chin to his chest and says,

"So that they wouldn't take me..."

Louis shakes his head in disbelief, trying to meet Marlon's gaze as he comes to term with what has just been said. It only takes a few moments before everything devolves into chaos. A cacophony of voices and accusations rises within the crowd, but two voices raise louder than the others.

"You, y-you just gave my sisters _away_!? You lied to me, told me they died! How could you do something like that?"

Tenn approaches Marlon with eyes swimming in tears, face pale, and lower lip quivering as he faces someone he so wholly believed he could trust. An animalistic cry erupts from behind him as Violet begins to stalk towards Marlon. Louis grabs her by the arm before she can get far, tugging her forcefully back as she screams obscenities at Marlon. No one else had moved to stop her, no one seemed to want to.

"Fuck this! We can't just let him walk away scot-fucking-free for what he's done, let go!"

Louis doesn't give any ground even as Violet continues to struggle frantically, his own face the picture of despair. He speaks quietly to her, saying, "It's, shit... he's not worth that right now..." Violet's struggling stops then, as they both look on while Clementine watches the affair with wide sympathetic eyes. Tennessee remains in front of Marlon, raw emotion mixed with betrayal as he watches the older boy. Clementine steps towards Marlon. She faces everyone, looking at the mixture of disgust and betrayal shown before her, and says,

"We can still fix this everyone, we can still do this right. What Marlon did doesn't have to be the end of it. We can get them back..."


	2. Guide #1 (The Basement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This is the first of what will likely be many guides, to avoid confusion for the reader and to explain something that is more like a game mechanic and less of a writing mechanic. Please note that if you've come here just for one-shots, this may be a chapter you'd like to skip as its truly just geeky mechanics and headcanons. The structure of the chapters was done as it was to sort of hook the reader in with the first chapter. The next two or three will be what you could call "worldbuilding". Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and do note that the next one-shot shouldn't be too far away for those of you interested in more. Without further babbling from myself let's begin, yes? 
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

\- Everybody lives/nobody dies. "The Basement" is an event that I headcanon to start around late September/early October

\- None of the Ericson's kids that we've met (see next chapter for cast) will die. They may be injured or traumatized (Which at this point is bound to have happened, honestly look at poor Clem) but they will not have died in the events that we see in The Final Season.

\- As we all (probably) know by now, Telltale, unfortunately, struggled with the completion of the game near its end due to funding/financial issues. While I'm certain that we are all (myself definitely included) grateful that the game was seen through to completion with the help of Skybound, the last season's ending and part of its middle were slightly rushed/had content left out. This means that we, as players, missed out on a lot of relationship building, character building, and choices most of all. Though I love what we were given and am so thankful that we got an ending, I can't help wondering what it would have been like if the player (and therefore Clementine) were given time to come to love these characters even more than we already did. That will be the main reasoning behind this collection, to know these characters and to love them more than we already have. I hope more than anything that my admittedly out of practice writing can help you to achieve this.

\- This collection will have a changed timeline from canon, drastically so. At the time of "The Basement's" occurrence Clementine and AJ have been with the Ericson's group for roughly a month (With Clementine only being unconscious for probably two or three days of that), meaning that the relationships between themselves and the group have had time to deepen so that when something happens they truly feel it. 

-The main reason behind this for me was that during the game, whenever a shocking event shook the group, or one of your favorite characters were injured or, dare I say killed, you felt it, but not as much as you would have if you'd had more time to flesh out those relationships and those characters.

-Now when something happens to a character, Clementine and AJ have a real reason to care. They've come to know these other ragtag kids over the course of months (Or a month in "The Basement's" case). This also helps to flesh out why characters feel so conflicted/betrayed when something terrible happens. 

\- Speaking of gameplay, before we get really into all this "mechanics" talk, I suppose it would be best to get Clementine's major (and perhaps some minor) choices out of the way. This collection will feature a Clementine who has tried her best to make all the right choices (An all-good-choices run if you will). 

-Choices with a * next to them have been altered from canon. Fair warning, there are a lot of choices to go through here.

Season 1 (Major [and some minor] choices): Note that these choices are made by Lee, but do affect Clementine. These are the only choices that will be featured.

1\. When faced with the decision of leaving immediately or at night, Lee chooses to leave immediately with Clementine. 

2\. When Shawn and Duck are in danger, Lee chooses to save Duck. Clementine watches Shawn die. *

3\. When Larry proposes that Duck be thrown out due to (possibly) being bitten, Lee vehemently denies him and side fully with Kenny. Clementine witnesses him protect Duck before the "bathroom walker" interrupts.

4\. When Carley and Doug are in danger Lee goes to Carley first but isn't fast enough to get to Doug. Clementine watches Doug die.

5\. When Larry has a heart attack, Lee manages to prevent Kenny from re-killing him immediately. Larry opens clouded empty eyes to see Kenny and Lee holding a block above his head. Clementine watches as Walker-larry is killed and Lilly becomes inconsolable. *

6\. When the group chooses to loot the car, Lee and Clementine refuse to do so. Katja forces Lee to take the sweater anyway, and Clementine reluctantly wears it.

7\. When a dying woman is caught by walkers in the street, Lee shoots her to end her misery. When Clementine hears about it later, she tells him quietly that she agrees that what he did was right. *

8\. When Lilly kills Carley, Lee allows her on the RV but ties her hands behind her back. Clementine sees Carley's dead body.

9\. When the group finally gets the train working, they take what they can from the RV, and leave Lilly there alone as they cannot take the RV with them. *

10\. Lee decides to take Clem with him to Crawford to better personally protect her. Clementine appreciates not being left alone with Ben.

11\. Lee chooses to have his arm cut off. Christa does it for him. Clementine is rightfully shocked when she sees him next.

12\. Lee asks Clementine to shoot him. Clementine agrees and shoots the person that has protected her since the beginning. This is the first time Clementine has killed someone living. 

Season 2 (Major [and some minor] choices):

1\. When faced with scavengers while camping with Christa, Clementine chooses to distract the scavengers, and in doing so ensures that Christa survives the encounter unharmed.

2\. When attacked by a starving dog, Clementine kicks it away. As such, the poor dog ends up impaled on a piece of metal. Clementine chooses to free it from its misery and mercy-kill it.

3\. When given a choice to give the scavenger that attacked her water, Clementine allows him a drink. He dies satisfied, rather than writhing in pain.

4\. When Nick apologizes for his foolish behavior, Clementine forgives him.

5\. When faced with the decision of helping either Nick or Pete, Clementine goes to assist Pete. As a result, Nick escapes and Pete is injured rather than devoured.

6\. When asked whether Clementine or Sarah took the photo, Clementine takes the blame.

7\. When deciding to sit with Luke or with Kenny, Clementine goes to catch up with an old friend and sits with Kenny. 

8\. When Walter asks who shot Matthew, Clementine tells the truth and states that it was them, that Nick shot Matthew on the bridge.

9\. When asked whether Nick is a good man/can be trusted, Clementine vouched for him. As a result, Walter helped Nick during the walker attack.

10\. When asked if they should search for Luke and Kenny or, give up and go downstairs by Alvin, Clementine chooses to give up and prevent any deaths.

11\. When faced with the option of helping Sarah, or finishing her own work in the greenhouse, Clementine helps Sarah.

12\. When deciding whether to trust Bonnie or not, Clementine remains silent.

13\. When Carver asks who stole the radio, Clementine moves to admit that she took it. Kenny snatches it from her before Carver can see, taking the blame, and is beaten half to death for it.

14\. When Kenny asks Clementine to leave before murdering Carver, Clementine chooses to stay in the room with Kenny but doesn't watch. *

15\. When Sarita is bitten, Clementine kills the walker that grabbed her, rather than hack off her arm. She's seen what happens when someone is bitten before anyway.

16\. When faced with the choice of leaving Sarah to die or convincing her to leave, Clementine convinces Sarah to leave with her.

17\. When given the choice to steal the bag of medicine from Arvo, Clementine returns the bag to him.

18\. When the choice appears to either go through the hole in the shutter, Clementine volunteers herself. This means that she crawls through instead of Bonnie.

19\. When asked whether she wants to hold Rebecca's baby or not, Clementine says that she wants to.

20\. When Rebecca dies with AJ in her arms, Clementine can choose to shoot her or call for help. She tearfully shoots Rebecca to save AJ, and the situation quickly devolves.

21\. When choosing between running for cover from gunfire, or grabbing AJ, Clementine grabs AJ.

22\. When Luke falls through the ice, Clementine runs towards him to help him out of the water. They both end up falling in and Luke drowns.

23\. When faced with the dilemma of Bonnie, Mike, and Arvo intending to steal/escape from the rest of the group, Clementine stays silent and shakily lowers the gun. Arvo shoots her anyway. 

24\. When Kenny and Jane reach the end of their fight, Clementine can decide to either shoot Kenny or look away. She continues to plead with Kenny, watching as he murders Jane.

25\. When faced with the option of leaving with Kenny, Clementine accepts as she believes Kenny can help her to take care of AJ. At this point, however, she begins to lose her trust in him.

Season 3 (Major [and some minor] choices): Note that these choices are made by Javier, but do affect Clementine. These are the only choices that will be featured.

1\. When asked to cover for Clementine, Javier does so and claims that what happened was an accident. Clementine is grateful. As a result, neither are imprisoned.

2\. When Mariana is murdered and Javier is left with the decision to ensure his families safety or enact revenge on his niece's murderers, he chooses to ensure his family's safety. Clementine understands the reasoning behind this choice.

3\. When Conrad threatens Gabriel's life, Javier shoots him rather than handing Clementine over. 

4\. When Clementine is faced with the decision of giving AJ medicine or not, she does so. She is exiled from the New Frontier and AJ is taken from her as a result.

5\. When Lingard asks to be killed in exchange for information and Clementine encourages such a choice, Javier agrees and helps Lingard to die. Clementine's trust in Javier greatly improves as a result.

6\. When left with the choice of helping Kate save Richmond, or going with Clementine to rescue David and Gabriel, Javier chooses to stay with Kate. Clementine promises to bring them back, but only returns with Gabriel. *

7\. When Clementine says that she doesn't think she was a good mom or not to AJ, Javier says that so long as she loved him, then of course she was. 

8\. When asked whether Clementine should bring AJ back to Richmond, or leave him where he is, Javier responds that she should decide upon assessing his safety. He also states that her judgment (and inadvertently the player's) can be trusted, whether she believes so or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> So to quickly recap, this chapter covered most of Clementine's/our protagonist's choices throughout the seasons. If there are specific choices that you would like to know this Clementine's answers to, please leave a comment requesting that it be answered in a future guide and if at all possible, when the choice occurs. The next chapter will be a relationship/headcanon guide, and the chapter following should continue the one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day! 
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes):
> 
> Word count: 1,766 (Roughly)
> 
> Date posted: 8/26/19
> 
> Type: Guide (One-shot collection)


	3. Guide #1 (Relationships) (The Basement)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous guide, and one-shots should continue starting next chapter. The next one-shot will take place directly following "The Basement", but afterward, requests from within The Final Season would be most welcome. Also, requests of what minor choices have been made by Clementine so far, or actions taken by others to affect relations may be fulfilled within a later chapter if such an explanation is desired. Please note that if you're not fond of "Game mechanics/headcanons", this may be a chapter you'd like to skip. As said before, normal-AU one-shots from both within The Final Season and beyond it should continue normally after this chapter (until the next guide, of course). 
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

**\- Something to note:**

\- If any of the following relationships go by this format(You ---- them/you have changed your relationship with them), this can mean for example, "you betrayed them", and thusly the following rank is switched to affect the one that acted in such a way for the relationship to end up as is.)

\- In the case of Brody, the news that she knew just as long as Marlon did about the twins (Though threatened into silence as she was) has not been brought to light as of now, and thusly her relationships have not _yet_ been affected. From now on, whenever a character's relationship with others is affected by a choice, as small **>> (Their name/change in status)** will appear. As such when Brody's relationships are affected, as they will be soon, a **>>(Brody/negative)** will appear. It will be up to you to logically infer just _whose_ relationships were affected with the status change. However, if anyone wants clarification _in_ these notifications, please say so and their names will be listed alongside the original character whose status changed.

\- Relationships can be any of the following ranks (Note also, ranks are meant to make it easier for the reader to ascertain the relationships between characters. Think "Detroit Become Human"):

\- Highest Affinity: This rank is the highest relationship one character can hold with another and is accompanied by terms such as,

-Best friends: Someone that's basically family, aside from blood/birthright. They are your _best_ friend no doubt about it. You trust them with your life and all else for that matter.

-Family(Can be hostile/neutral as well): Someone you've either adopted into your family or were born into it with them. While it's possible to have a terrible relationship with family, that's not what's happening here. You trust each other, no matter what. Nothing they do could ever change that between you. Family is for life, to put it simply.

-Romantic relationship: Someone you're definitely interested in, _romantically_, that is. You may not have applied a label to your relationship yet, but what you have together doesn't need one. You love each other, and it's as easy as that.

-(Requited) Romantic interest: You're definitely interested in each other, but you haven't gotten around to well, acknowledging it just yet. Someone you trust to take care of you and hope that they also trust you with the same. The attraction's mutual, sure, but all in due time you suppose.

-Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Can be as hostile as well): You've established your relationship together, and the attraction's _definitely mutual_. Someone you'd trust with anything, someone you deeply care for. Keep this up and you may just have to change that label to something more official one day. You're the first to admit though that as you are now is all you could ever ask for and more.

-Spouse(Can be hostile as well): Someone you found yourself so deeply in love with that you, for lack of a better phrase, put a ring on it. The excitement of seeing that ring on them never gets old, does it? You really, _really_, love them.

\- Highly Positive: This rank is the second highest relationship a character can have with another. It can be accompanied by the terms,

-Good friend: Someone that you hold in high regard, and you have to admit things don't get much better than this. Someone you trust to have your back when the going gets tough.

-Best friend: Someone that you hold above most if not all others. You've both been through some _shit_ together and bonds like that aren't easily broken.

-Positive: This rank is just a generally positive rank, and changes when accompanied by different terms:

-Good friend: Someone you care about but aren't exceptionally close to.

-Friend: A pal to count on but not much beyond most situations. Someone you care a bit about but aren't on their way to best friend status anytime soon. A buddy to chat with, if you will.

-Cautious romantic interest: Someone you're definitely interested in romantically, but were friends with first. You want to be more but, what if?

-Cautious friend(Can be hostile/neutral): Someone who was of a higher rank with you before, but perhaps fell out with you or betrayed that friendship. Someone you're not sure you can trust like you used to again. You still think of them as a friend, but that's perhaps pushing it just a bit.

-Betrayed(Can be hostile/neutral): How odd to end up here. You really care about this person, otherwise, they'd be dead to you after what they've done. But after everything you've been through together, you can't just leave them to be alone. Maybe you can fix this, one day.

-Acquaintance: This one speaks for itself, hmm? It can be accompanied by the following:

-General friend(Can be hostile): A person you're not too sure of yet, but doesn't seem too bad. You don't have much to go on yet but maybe a friendship between you two can work out.

-Neutral: This rank is a neutral rank, not much to say about it. It can be accompanied by these terms:

-Cautious friend: Someone you may have begun to trust once, but has since broken that bond. You won't be fooled into so easily trusting them again, and liking them is honestly debatable. You wouldn't leave them to the walkers but aside from that, you two aren't doing exceptionally well.

-Friend: A friend to chat with, but someone you maybe don't know too well yet, or don't trust, further. Someone you may get along with at the best of times, but ignore at most others. Not an acquaintance, but not much better than one.

-Disgusted(Can be hostile): You won't hurt them if you've got a choice, but no one will catch you spending time with them if you don't have to. They've done something to break trust with you, or otherwise throw you off any relationship with them. Simply put, they disgust you, but you wouldn't throw them to the wolves, or walkers in this case.

-Betrayed(Can be hostile): This person has done some serious stuff to lose your trust. You won't actively go after them, but definitely won't intervene to help if they get themselves stuck in a stupid situation.

-Lower Neutral: This rank is a step up from hostile. It can be accompanied by these terms:

-Cautious friend(Can be hostile): Someone that maybe you used to get along with, or maybe didn't even have that going for you both at the best of times. No matter the prior circumstances, that bond has been broken, and trust shattered. You two won't be seen around with each other all that much, and if you're honest it's a miracle you aren't at each other's throats. You wouldn't hurt them purposefully, but you aren't going out of your way to help them fix their foolish mistakes.

-Fearful: This rank is similar to lower neutral, but not quite hostile yet. It can be accompanied by the following terms:

-Betrayed: This person likely endangered you, or made you feel as if at any moment you would be in danger. It'll take no less than a miracle to make that kind of oppression just go away from a relationship. That is to say, there isn't much left _of _a relationship at this point.

-Hostile: This rank is the lowest a character can hold another at. It can be accompanied by these terms:

-Disgusted: This person disgusts you. There's not much else to say about them. They deserve everything that comes their way as far as you're concerned.

-Betrayed: This person better watch out, because if they slip up just once more, _**once**_, it's over. You'll do what you have to to protect those you care about, and if the one that betrayed you comes in between that, then there may not be much left of them when all is said and done.

-Birthdays are completely headcanon, but their ages are roughly based on canon. Please don't ask how a 4/5-year-old would end up in a boarding school as I have absolutely no idea. If it helps, you can imagine that the younger members under 6/7 when the apocalypse began, were sent to the boarding school to visit family already there, and ended up stuck when everything started. 

-As seen above this is an Everybody Lives/Nobody dies AU. As such,

The cast will include:

(_Fair warning: the following is honestly just headcanons/relationship "rankings" and will become rather long as there is a list for each character mentioned thus far into the collection. Seriously, this may take a while :]. Do go on, however, if such things interest/entertain you or allow for the depth at which you experience the story to deepen...)(One headcanon, for example, would be that "The Basement" scene in canon takes place in late fall.)_

_Clementine_: (During the Basement series of one-shots)

-Recently turned 17.

-(HC Birthday as I couldn't find any of their real ones): October 4th.

\- This birthday would make her a Libra.

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement":

-Violet: Good friend (Positive)

-Louis: Good friend (Positive)

-AJ: Family (Highest affinity)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Good friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Positive)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Positive)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Good friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: General friend (Acquaintance) > Disgusted (Neutral)

_Violet_: (During the basement series of one-shots)

-Turning 19 soon

-HC Birthday: November 7th

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement"

-Clementine: Good friend (positive)

-Louis: Good friend (Highly positive)(You can't tell me these two aren't buddies that constantly decide between hugging it out or fighting it out)

-AJ: Good friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Neutral)

-Mitch: Friend (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Neutral)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Family (Highest Affinity)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Neutral) > _Betrayed (Hostile)_

_Louis: _(During "The Basement" series)

\- Now 17

\- HC Birthday: July 25th, making him a Leo. (Yes this headcanon makes him, as well as a few others, change ages slightly)

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement":

-Clementine: Good friend (Positive)

-Violet: Good friend (Highly positive)

-AJ: Good friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Good friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Positive)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (positive)

-Omar: Good friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Family (Highest affinity) (Violet may have more reason to think of Tenn as family, but remember that in the end, they were both willing to die for him.)

-Rosie: Friend (positive)

-Marlon: Best friend (Highest affinity) > _Betrayed (Positive)_

_AJ:_ (During "The Basement" series of one-shots)

-Nearly 7 now.

-HC Birthday: November 2nd, which makes him a Scorpio

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement"

-Clementine: Family (Highest affinity)

-Violet: Good friend (positive)

-Louis: Good friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Positive)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Positive)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Good friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: General friend (Acquaintance) > Disgusted (Hostile)

_Aasim: _(During "The Basement" series)

\- Now 18 

-HC Birthday: January 13th, making him a Capricorn.

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement"

-Clementine: Friend (Positive)

-Violet: Friend (Positive)

-Louis: Good friend (Positive)

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Neutral)

-Mitch: Friend (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive) 

-Willy: Friend (Positive)

-Omar: Friend (Neutral)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Neutral) > Betrayed (Neutral)

_Brody (Baby girl that's made mistakes)(During "The Basement" series):_

_ -_ She is currently 19.

-HC Birthday: June 29th, making her a Cancer.

-Relationships at the end of "The Basement (#1)"

-Clementine: Good friend (Highly positive)

-Violet: Friend (Neutral)

-Louis: Friend (Positive)

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Neutral)

-Mitch: Friend (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Positive)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Neutral) (Due to how Marlon interacts with Brody over a long period of time, I like to think this would affect how Rosie treats her as well. From experience, if a dog's owner dislikes/feels uncomfortable around someone, their dog may avoid that person/act aggressively)

-Marlon: Betrayed (Neutral/fearful)

_Mitch: _(During "The Basement" series of one-shots)

\- 16, turning 17 soon.

-HC Birthday: November 23rd, making him a Saggitarius.

-Clementine: Friend (Positive)

-Violet: Friend (Neutral)

-Louis: Friend (Positive(

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Neutral)

-Brody: Friend (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Neutral)

-Willy: Family (Highest affinity)

-Omar: Friend (Neutral)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

_Ruby: _(During "The Basement" series of one-shots)

-16, nearing 17.

-HC Birthday: January 3rd, making her an Aquarius.

-Relations:

-Clementine: Friend (Positive)

-Violet: Friend (Positive)

-Louis: Friend (Positive)

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Neutral)

-Willy: Friend (Neutral)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

_Willy:_ (During "The Basement" series of one-shots")

\- He is currently 12.

-HC Birthday: June 11th, making him a Gemini. (Note, I didn't hc him as a Gemini because their the default "Weird" sign, but rather because he seemed to fit the traits to me)

-Relation:

-Clementine: Friend (Positive)

-Violet: Friend (Neutral)

-Louis: Friend (Positive)

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive) 

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Family (Highest Affinity)

-Ruby: Friend (Neutral)

-Omar: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Hostile)

_Omar: _(During "The Basement" series of one-shots)

\- He is currently 15

-HC Birthday: August 25th, making him a Virgo

-Relations:

-Clementine: Friend (Positive)

-Violet: Friend (Positive)

-Louis: Good friend (Positive)

-AJ: Friend (Positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Neutral)

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Positive)

-Tennessee: Friend (Positive)

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

_Tennessee (Soft precious boi)_(During "The Basement" series of one-shots):

\- 11, will be turning 12,

\- HC Birthday: February 20th, making him a Pisces.

-Relations:

-Clementine: Good friend (Positive)

-Violet: Family (Highest affinity)

-Louis: Family (Highest affinity)

-AJ: Good friend (positive)

-Aasim: Friend (Positive)

-Brody: Friend (Positive)

-Mitch: Friend (Positive)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive)

-Willy: Friend (Positive) 

-Rosie: Friend (Positive)

-Marlon: Good friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Hostile)

_Marlon: _(During "The Basement" series of one-shots)

-He is currently 19 

-HC Birthday: March 22nd, making him an Aries.

-Relations:

-Clementine: General friend (Acquaintance) > Disgusted (Neutral)

-Violet: Friend (Neutral) > Betrayed (Hostile)

-Louis: Best friend (Highest affinity) > Betrayed (Positive)

-AJ: General friend (Acquaintance) > Disgusted (Hostile)

-Aasim: Friend (Neutral) > Betrayed (Neutral)

-Brody: Betrayed (Fearful)

-Mitch: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

-Ruby: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

-Willy: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Hostile)

-Omar: Friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Neutral)

-Tennessee: Good friend (Positive) > Betrayed (Hostile)

-Rosie: Master (Positive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> Not much to say except thank you for sticking around through such a wordy and headcanon riddled ride! The next chapter should (Finally, I know lol) resume the one-shots in this one-shot collection. It will take place the following morning after "The Basement" (#1). Afterward, I personally have a few more AU one-shots planned to take place during the Final Season, and a bit after it. Also, please understand that this is the last chapter that was pre-written and completed thus far, so there may be a minor wait for the next chapter. If any of you have requests for certain characters, questions about their relationships or ages, or just in general, feel free to ask! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes):
> 
> Word count: 2,413 (Roughly)
> 
> Date posted: 8/26/19
> 
> Type: Guide (One-shot collection)


	4. Forgiven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Clementine steps up to the nightstand, looking at what's been written within that little journal, and she thinks to herself, "Whatever's in this book might decide whether Marlon will still be alive this time tomorrow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me in this new chapter! Finally, we're moving on from the guides (at least for a bit lol) to a new one-shot (now more of an add on though, eh?). There should be roughly two more one-shots within "The Basement" series, to round up all details and loose ends,
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

Clementine shifts against the door which she presses her back against, waiting in anticipation as the sun’s rays begin to filter through the window. The air remains heavy and uncomfortably muggy after such substantial rain the night before, though such weather does fit the somber mood, she supposes. Listening closely, she can hear Marlon shuffling about quietly, as he’s done the entire night. 

Anger still thrums low in her chest at the remembrance of what almost happened last night. “_ If I hadn’t been in that basement, if I hadn’t been in front of Brody then... would he have actually done it? Hurt her? Guess it doesn’t matter now. He’ll get what’s coming, whatever that might be, soon enough.” _A thrill of anticipation runs through her as she remembers what was said only hours past, about the fact that Marlon wasn’t the only one to know about the twins. She has no idea how to present that piece of information to the group without causing them to hound Brody in their still likely furious states. 

Everything she’s done to try and _ fix _ the relationship between Violet and Brody over the past month will probably go down the drain, along with whatever relationships Brody has managed to maintain through the fear of the past year. “ _ It may be right to tell the truth but damn if it isn’t always the hardest thing to do.” _ Clementine pinches the bridge of her nose as she recalls telling Walter of Matthew’s accidental killing. 

She cocks her head slightly as the doors throughout the school begin to creak open, footsteps approaching the very threshold she guards. She sighs, before lightly knocking on the door behind her and hearing the creaking of a bed in response, saying, 

“It’s time Marlon. After the vote, whatever it ends up being, I’ll come into the room with you and we’ll go from there.” If there’s anyone that grasps the importance of gentleness and stability in light of their mistakes, it’s Clementine. There remains an underlying feeling of disgust towards the older boy, but understanding as well in the wake of her own failures within her memories. 

There’s a responding hum from inside the room at her statement, and Clementine ponders to herself as the rest of the group rounds the corner. “_ Even after everything he’s done, I saw something last night. His eyes... he really does regret it all. We’ve all made mistakes but, is this something that can even be forgiven?” _ She shakes her head to clear it of such thoughts, before facing the rest of Ericson’s troubled youth as they stand before her. 

Louis with reddened eyes stands near the back, Tennessee beside him as the younger boy quietly fiddles with his hands, chin to chest. Brody trembles slightly between Violet and Ruby, the former on one side with a heavy glare, the latter with a downcast gaze and hands inside her pockets. Omar, Aasim, and Mitch stand near the front, faces clouded with uncertainty at what lies ahead. In front of all of them stand Willy and AJ, Willy in front of Mitch with a heavy pout marring his face, and AJ stepping forward to stand by Clementine silently. 

Clementine nods at the youngest boy that stands beside her before addressing everyone, saying, “Let’s make this easy, ok? No arguing, we’re gonna do this right. Aasim, can I borrow your journal?” 

Aasim raises a brow, but reaches to his belt for the journal, handing the leather book to Clementine along with the old piece of shaped coal that he often uses to write. Clementine thanks him quietly before opening the book to a page near the end, setting it on the nightstand she’d dragged out next to the door. 

“Everybody writes either go, or stay, and that’s it. Nobody gets to judge what you’re choosing and why, it's just your vote and that’s it, alright? What you write is final, so think carefully about this.” She gently taps the page with her index finger in finality before stepping back. 

As she says this, Willy moves towards the journal and before she can look away, he’s already written the word, ** _ Go _ ** . Clementine’s expression remains the same even as a sense of finality begins to settle, and she turns to Mitch, motioning him to go next. “ _ After he writes down his vote, no one’ll be able to tell who wrote what... unless of course they choose the same thing. I guess if anyone should know what Willy put, he’s the best choice, and it's not like anyone's gonna fight Willy. Or Mitch for that matter.” _

Mitch shrugs, but moves forward and writes something down. Clementine respectfully looks away as Omar steps up next. Clementine’s hand goes to the back of her neck, pinching nervously as she contemplates, “_ Or if Mitch and Willy wrote the same thing, and Omar knows that _ _ now _ _ . Shit, if all but a few put the same thing someone’s going to know. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to do this...” _ Each of the ten before her write in the journal, and before Clementine realizes, its done. AJ moves back confidently from the paper as Clementine steps up to the nightstand, looking at what’s been written within that little journal. “ _ Whatever’s in th _ _ is _ _ book might decide whether Marlon will still be alive this time tomorrow.” _

Looking down at the pages and feeling each pair of eyes upon her she grasps the charcoal tightly in her right hand, between her index finger, middle finger, and thumb, taking a deep breath as the utensil taps the paper. Her hands remain steady as her mind trembles for them, watching as the word appears beneath her fingertips. 

The word ** _ Stay _ **gleams back at her from the page. Reading uneasily from bottom to top the vote reads 

** _ Go _ **, in squiggily and shaky letters, bolded and underlined numerous times. 

** _ Go, _ **in a confident style, certainty present in the smoothness of the final letter. 

** _ Stay, _ **in a hastily drawn font, letters thin and written quick as is obvious by the jaggedness. 

** _ Stay, _ **in a sure and curled style, letters connected in an almost cursive. 

** _ Stay, _ **in a well-practiced and steady font, each letter equal in height and curve with the last. 

** _ Stay, _ **in a font that betrays a quivering hand, letters ragged and rushed. 

** _ Go, _ **in a font that stamps assuredly along the paper in an undaunted line. 

** _ Go, _ **in a tilted font, swiftly written and decided. 

** _ Go, _ **in wobbly writing, uncertainty palpable in both small letters. 

** _ Stay, _ **in a font that portrays struggle, words uneven but valiantly displayed. 

Clementine smiles slightly at the realization that their many conversations about forgiveness, about _ atonement _ _ , _ and mistakes have left an impact on her little goofball. It helps to settle the nervous feeling floating within her stomach as she reads her own writing, beginning to count up the votes. 

** _ Stay, _ **lay innocently on the bottom of the page, handwriting tilted but daring upon the paper. 

A sigh of not quite relief and not quite disappointment leaves her lips, shoulders rolling back as she turns towards the others behind her. Taking the notebook from the nightstand, she holds it up and open to the now marred page. 

“The vote’s 6 to 5. He’s staying.” Her voice doesn’t waver, confidence that is slightly false radiates from her stance. Voices raise immediately in an uproar at the decision. 

“Hell no, after everything's he’s done!?” 

“It ain’t safe with him here, not anymore!” 

“Yeah, he doesn’t just get a free-fuckin-pass, the hell!?” 

“He doesn’t deserve a second chance! He sure didn’t give Sophie or Minnie one!” 

An ear-piercing whistle cuts through the air, effectively silencing the rowdy lot. Clementine looks down with a surprised gaze, wondering when and from whom AJ learned to do that. Quickly, she addresses the rest of the group before they can escalate into their riotous behavior again. 

“We took a vote, alright? Everybody saw, and everyone made their choices. He’s _ staying _, and that’s final.” 

Mitch steps forward towards Clementine, sneer upon his face as his own dissent rears its head. He towers over her easily, but Clementine remains unfazed with the annoyance laid plain on her face as she looks up towards him. 

“Who the fuck put you in charge anyway? You’ve been here less than 2 months and you’re already calling all the shots?” 

Both Louis and Violet shift to move towards Mitch, neither agreeing with the other in anything but this. Another fight won’t do any good, not after a vote like that. Neither of them makes it two steps before Clementine advances onto Mitch, finger prodding him solidly in the chest and forcing him to step back as she replies, 

“I didn’t see anybody breaking up your damn arguments, last night _ or _ this morning. Quit being an ass, and realize that you can’t solve all your problems with yelling or fighting. None of you are _ kids _ anymore, so start acting like it!” 

** >>(Clementine/Negative) **

Mitch narrows his gaze, but slowly backs off. He walks to stand by Willy as they both watch her with distrustful eyes. No one moves to challenge the vote again. Clementine shifts to lean slightly against the nightstand behind her, before addressing everyone again. The collection of teens remain tense as they halfheartedly listen. 

“If I learned anything out there, it’s that in a place as solid and defended as this, there’s safety in numbers. If and when those raiders come back, we’re going to need as many people as we can find.” 

No one bats an eye at "we're". Though they may not all agree with the two of them staying, Clementine can tell they’re all smart enough to see that soon they might need the experience of someone from outside the protection of concrete walls. Clementine continues, saying, 

“For now, Marlon can’t be left alone. It doesn’t take a genius to see he can’t be trusted on his own, so two people should always be with him. If he leaves the school for a task, he doesn’t go with less than two others.” 

Clementine can see that Mitch, Willy, and Louis’ expressions sour at this for obviously different reasons, but each keeps quiet as the rules continue. 

“At night, until he earns that trust back, he’ll be locked into a room. He can’t be allowed to roam around alone, at least not yet.” 

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Violet mutters from the back of the crow, “Or ever, more like.” 

Clementine spares a glance at Brody amidst the quiet, seeing that she seems physically calmer than Clementine's ever seen the other girl. Until Clementine catches sight of her eyes. They remain glassy with tears despite the resolution, and Clementine is reminded of the girl’s own secret. 

Before either can decide to do anything, the group slowly begins to disperse slightly. Louis moves forward to thank Clementine as the others shift about. 

“Thank you, Clem, _ So _ much _ . _ I mean it kind of sucks that he has to be locked in at night like a dog, _ but _hey, at least he’s not dead!” The boy before Clementine gives off an aura of shaky confidence, smile just a tad too wide to be sure, eyes just slightly too red to be calm. Before he can continue, and before the group can fully file away, Brody interrupts, 

“Hold up a sec, everyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact #1, while writing this chapter I somehow completely forgot Tennessee. Between the lines there WAS a space for him, but oddly enough I seemed to have forgotten about the poor boy. Obviously he was written in eventually...after two read-throughs and three counts of the vote to figure out what I was missing.
> 
> Fun fact #2, Clementine second guessing herself, about how the voting will go, is meant to show her wavering confidence in herself. While it can be seen that Clem has many qualities crucial to leadership, this doesn't automatically make her a good leader. Suddenly jumping into such a position, even for a small time, may not be as easy as she originally thought.
> 
> Also to clarify, the ">>(Clementine/Negative)" implies that Clementine's affinity with (primarily) Mitch and Willy, has decreased. Not heavily, but enough to leave a mark of irritation for a while, and a strain on their relatively new friendship that wasn't present before.
> 
> We all know just what it is that Brody has to say. Though, one must wonder what the others will make of the revelation. How many times can one's trust in another be broken, before it's shattered for the last time? Expect another chapter update fairly soon, within the next week! Hope to see you again in the next chapter, but until then,
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> (Chapter notes):
> 
> Word count:1,900 (roughly)
> 
> Type: One-shot (add on) (One-shot collection)


	5. Trust? Wonder where that went...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course it’s ok to be angry. Who knows, maybe that anger can turn into forgiveness...” 
> 
> The betrayed expressions of Violet, Louis, and Tennessee play by within her mind’s eye as she continues, 
> 
> “At this rate though, it’ll take a lot of work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me here again! This chapter will likely wrap up "The Basement" series. As such, the next chapter will likely be a relatively short guide, only showcasing relationships affected here, then a guide for the next series of one-shots. This will be further explained at the end of this chapter but for now enjoy and,
> 
> Stay tuned, dear readers...

Brows raise and eyes peer questioningly as Brody steps up beside Clementine with arms crossed close to her chest. Brody’s gaze stays on the floor as her eyes flit nervously, fingers tapping gently at the inside of each arm as she works up courage. The air within the hallway gains a tense atmosphere, specks of dust catching the light as the group remains, hesitantly. 

Louis remains standing before Clementine, though he shifts his attention to Brody curiously. Mitch taps his foot impatiently as everyone becomes aware of the again tense atmosphere, many of them fidgeting in an almost nervous way. Brody takes a deep breath before admitting, 

“I knew... about Sophie and Minnie.” 

A few sharp inhales and gasps are heard through the crowd as Clementine moves closer to Brody with a sympathetic expression. Brody continues, 

“It doesn’t matter what Marlon did, I never should’ve stayed quiet. I-I’m sorry I didn’t say anyth-.” 

Brody doesn’t finish her sentence before a murmuring of distrust overtakes the hall. Violet turns on her heel, a quiet “_ Fuck _this.” mumbled as she stalks off. Tennessee follows with wet eyes and no further words. Brody lacks the energy to feel further saddened by losing the trust of someone else all over again. 

Mitch again makes his disappointment known as he shakes his head in disgust and voices the words, “The hell ever happened to trust?”

Clementine watches as he and Willy both hurriedly take their leave, Aasim and Omar just behind them with vacant expressions. Clem wonders how long everyone will take to process something like this. 

Ruby eyes Brody sympathetically, despondent as she too leaves the hallway. AJ remains standing next to Clementine quietly, and she feels a flash of relief. She made the right choice in letting him in onto Brody’s story the night before after all. 

Louis looks at Brody with eyes still red at the rims, smile shaky at the corner of his lips as he flashes that trademark grin. Even to Clementine the smile seems profoundly fake. He gently says to Brody, “Everything’s gonna be fine. Everybody just needs some time to cool off. You know how Mitch and Vi can be...” Each of those still present can hear that even he doesn’t quite believe that. He turns and begins to swagger off, the slight hunch in his shoulders throwing off the desired effect. 

Brody sighs quietly to the now empty hall before her, shifting towards Clementine and AJ to apologize once more, wide eyes earnest and shining. 

“Clem I-.” 

Clementine places a kind hand on the other girl’s shoulder while AJ tilts his head at her curiously. She leans in slightly, asking near silently, “He was planning to give AJ and I away next, right?” 

Brody’s eyes blow wide at this but she nods, stunned. AJ looks sharply up at Clementine with attentive ears, little fists balling up in aggravation before he quiets himself with an irritated, “Hmm.” 

Clementine exhales frustratedly, fingers deftly adjusting her cap as she moves back from Brody, saying “I figured as much. He always acted so..._ chummy, _I guess? Even when we first got here. Like he was buttering us up. I get that if it was gonna be anybody it was going to be AJ and me, but that still doesn’t make it easier to forgive.” 

Brody simply nods, gaze to the floor before a shuffling from within Marlon’s room draws her attention. Fear dilates her pupils the slightest bit, and Clementine takes note of her reaction before saying, “Why don’t you get back to your room for the night? Or, take another one if you're looking for some alone time. It's been a hard couple days for everyone.” 

Brody sees the out for what it is and takes it easily, nodding before giving a slight wave and walking down the hall towards the rooms within the corridor. Clementine turns to the door behind her, grasping the knob and twisting as she steps inside. 

Before she can shut it behind her however, AJ gently tugs on her sleeve. She looks down at him before crouching in front of him to avoid looming. Marlon’s lack of response to their entrance leaves her mildly disturbed and concerned as she moves her attention back to AJ. 

The small boy locks eyes with her as she kneels, saying quietly, “I know he made a mistake, and yesterday I know you told me all about at-atonement,” he stumbles on the word slightly, Clementine encouraging him with a gentle smile as he continues, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t be mad at him, right? He was just gonna give us away! That’s not fair!” His tone becomes harsh and gains volume as he finishes speaking.

Clementine nods as the younger huffs slightly, notable anger obvious behind his words. She mimes for him to breathe deeply, a raised brow all that’s needed to remind him of how anger should be dealt with. As he does so, she turns to address Marlon, answering AJ’s question as well saying, 

“Of course, it’s ok to be angry. It’s what you _ do _ with that anger that matters. Right now, we’re all going to make sure he makes up for those mistakes. Who knows, maybe that anger can turn into forgiveness...” 

Marlon looks up, a glimmer of hope in his gaze, and a few faces come to mind for Clementine. The betrayed expressions of Violet, Louis, and Tennessee play by within her mind’s eye as she continues, 

“At this rate though, it’ll take a _ lot _ of work.” 

Marlon’s expression doesn’t quite fall then, but his hands grip each other tightly to wade off the trembling of his fingers. Clementine feels an unwanted pang of sympathy as they can both see his fingers clearly shake despite his efforts. She can see from her left side that AJ grumpily places his hands within his pockets from beside her, glare as stern as a 6-year-old can muster. Despite his thinly veiled distrust, Clementine feels proud of the way he reigns himself in now. 

Clementine directs her sight to Marlon again, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one leg, a light frown set upon her face as she speaks; 

“Let’s lay some ground rules first. You may be staying, but there needs to be some restriction.” She watches him as he nods, sitting straighter as she continues, 

“For now, until everyone says it’s alright, you can’t leave the grounds. No going past the wall, no exceptions. That means any chores you do have to be done _ here _.” 

The older boy before her doesn’t seem surprised by the delegation, accepting it as a price for the things he’s done wrong. “_ The many things, I guess _.” he thinks to himself as Clementine says, 

“You can’t wander around alone anymore, either. You’ll be, ‘assigned’ I guess, two people. Probably Me and AJ, or me and someone else.” AJ nods at this, easily and proudly accepting such a responsibility. Clementine refrains from telling either of them that she’ll probably recruit someone else to watch Marlon along with AJ and herself. She continues, saying, 

“Out of everyone Louis and I are probably the only ones that’ll give you an easier time.” Marlon quirks a brow at this as she continues, “By easier, I mean we won’t punch you, at least.” 

They both think of Violet and Mitch in the moment. Though Clementine doubts that Mitch would be outwardly violent towards Marlon, his tendencies betray a fiery temper. “_ Then again,” _ she thinks, “ _ the only reason Tennessee hasn’t given Marlon a piece of his mind is __probably __because he’ll avoid him at all costs.” _

Marlon breathes in deeply, a nervous hand running through shaggy blond hair as he questions, “Anything else I should know now, before everything starts to go down?” 

Clementine clenches her teeth warily as she deliberates with herself before acquiescing, “I’m thinking that this school needs to up its defenses. You’ve seen the raiders before, been attacked by them too I’d guess, when Sophie and Minnie were taken?” 

Marlon flinches at the mention of the two, but Clementine pushes on, unhindered, “Out of everyone here besides me, you seem to have the most experience in making a place at least partly safe. I’ve seen the halls that were blocked off, the way you’ve restricted the safe zone specifically.” 

AJ shifts from beside Clementine, quizzically watching her. Marlon looks up at her as she continues, intrigued if not a little intimidated. 

“This place doesn’t need another leader. If they all agree, the decisions for everyone will be _ made by _ everyone. A figure head or someone to help move things along might help, but that’s gonna be up to them in the end, too.” 

Marlon blinks with wide eyes before nodding slowly, understanding the proposition as he says, “It won’t do to shove all that responsibility onto one person... you’ve seen firsthand what that can cause.” 

He flashes a grim smile at the other two, before rolling his shoulders and standing slowly to stretch, joints clicking lowly, the early light of the sun dappling the back of his jacket as he does so. Clementine and AJ both eye him for a moment, before she nods once, saying, 

“It’s best to get it over with for today. The sooner things can go back to semi-normal, the sooner the others can get used to you being around them again. They’re probably all out there getting on with the day by now anyway. You’ll stick with AJ and me today, maybe Louis too if he has the time.” 

Marlon sighs quietly, muttering a, “Sure thing.” as Clementine opens the door to the room. She waves Marlon in front of both herself and AJ as she shuts the door, saying, 

“The music room’s probably as good a start as any.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As addressed above the next few chapters will work along this outline  
\- (Next chapter) Final guide for "The Basement", which will likely be uploaded within a few days. Should anyone want this part of the AU to be continued, I'll probably make it into its own collection besides this one.  
-(Following chapter) A guide for the one-shot taking place after it. I'm changing the way the guides are organized so that you can have all mechanics presented to you before reading. It was simply poor organization that I hadn't done so before, but hopefully this will improve the experience offered.  
-(third chapter) this chapter will take place during the raider attack. Or rather, a day before, during, and after, and do remember, this is an Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies AU, and I plan to keep this promise...  
-(Future chapters) May contain Clementine building relationships both before, and after the raiders, and beyond if such content is desired.
> 
> Fun fact 1: Writing dialogue is something completely new to me, and in the next one-shot, there won't be much of it. However, after writing dialogue for what is basically the first time, I'm beginning to enjoy it.
> 
> Fun fact 2: While writing AJ, I tend to characterize him towards a younger direction. A child that IS six and was raised by another child, is someone that i think may have grown up lacking maturity, even with his time at the ranch. As such, he may seem to act younger within my writing/style.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Starlingnostalgic
> 
> Chapter notes:  
-Date posted: 8/27/19  
-Type One-shot (Closing of a section)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Alright then, as you know from the above author's note, this is an "Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies" AU. However, we're not stopping here my friends, and I must admit I'm excited to continue my first venture into writing among a fandom. The next chapter is already in the works, though, the next "part" of this collection will be a guide of sorts, as will the third chapter and every few chapters in order to shorten future author's notes and minimize confusion. Each specific "guide" will also be titled accordingly. So, in the hopes that you'll return to continue on with this party again, please tune in later for future installments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!
> 
> \- Starlingnostalgic
> 
> Chapter notes: 
> 
> \- Word count: 2,055 (Roughly)
> 
> \- Date posted: 8/26/19
> 
> -Type: One-shot (Collection)


End file.
